I'll Make You Admit It, Somehow?
by Echo'rin
Summary: He won't admit it. He never would and never will. But, will he ever even though he said he never would? My first ever fanfiction! Oneshot - Soul&Maka / Maka wanted to hear those 3 words from him. But he won't admit it. Then Maka and Tsubaki plans...


_**He won't admit it. He never would and never will. But , will he ever even though he said he never would ?**_

Soul, Black Star, Liz, Patti, and Kid were in the basketball court just sitting around and talking. Then the question came up. "Hey, do you like Maka?" Black Star asked. "EH ?!" Soul yelled blushing slightly." I wanted to ask the same question too.. when we're together hanging you somehow change the topic we're talking about to Maka " Kid added. "Wahahahaha! So do you Soooul?~" Patti said giggling. Liz was putting on make up and didn't bother to comment.

Right at this moment Maka and Tsubaki at the corner of the basketball court about to turn and walk to where the group of the 5 shibusen students were.

She stopped Tsubaki from walking. "Ah, whats wrong Maka? I know it would be kind of awkward to walk in right now because they're talking abou-" She was cut off by Maka with a "Shh.." Then she added on, "I - I just want to see what Soul replies.." Tsubaki smiled and replied "Alright."

"W-WHAT?! ME? like that... flat chested bookworm?! No way!" Soul said pointing to himself as he blushed. But from Maka's point of view she couldn't see his red face. Maka was disappointed and walked towards the opposite direction of the basketball court with Tsubaki following her. "HAHAHAHA! You can't fool the GREAT me with that lie! Look at your face its all red!" Black Star said laughing. "S-shut up Black Star! Like your any better! How are you and Tsubaki huh?!" Soul replied and thought 'That was so uncool..' Black Star blushed "W-what?! PSH! Everything is going w-well! I mean who wouldn't like a guy who will surpass god?!"

Maka was at her usual spot. The spot where she could see all of Death City. She would come here when she was feeling upset or sad.  
"Are you alright Maka?" Tsubaki asked. "Y-yeah, I knew it... He was just too 'cool' to admit things like that... I'm alright." Maka said smilling. But of course Tsubaki , her closest friend, could see through that smile. It wasn't a real smile at all. She couldn't stand to see her friend like this. "How about we think of something to make him admit it?" Tsubaki suggested. "What do you mean?" Maka questioned.  
"Like we can do something to make him admit that he loves you... Well its really hard to explain but you'll understand" Tsubaki explained.  
"Alright! I'm in!" Maka said with a big grin. Tsubaki was glad to see Maka's spirits a bit higher than before. And so Tsubaki and Maka began hanging out after classes almost everyday thinking of things they could do. As for the guys they hang out at the basketball court like usual. "What is Maka and Tsubaki doing? They usually come play basketball with us... or even watch" Soul said. "Tch, you just want to show Maka your 'amazing' basketball skills am I right? Hmmmm?" Black Star commented with a smirk. "NO I DON'T!" Soul yelled blushing. "HAHAHA LOOK AT YOUR FACE! You have no idea how red it is right now!" Black Star said. "NO ITS NOT! You're just saying that!" Soul yelled again. "If Kid was here he would witness it but hes at home admiring a perfectly symmetrical statue." Black Star replied calmly. Then somewhere in the distance Tsubaki appeared. "Oooooi! Tsubaki!" Black Star called out. She slowed down to where they were and breathe heavily. "SOUL! Something happened to Maka ! Shes in the hospital right now! G-" Tsubaki smiled not even bothering to finish her sentence because Soul took off already.

"MAKA! HEY ARE YOU ALRIGHT WHAT HAPPE-" Soul trailed off as soon as he saw Maka turn her face. There was a bandage on her face and behind the bandage was probably a big scar of some sort. Probaly gotten it while she was trying to " get better " so Soul wouldn't have another big slash across his chest. " S-Soul... uhm... hi " Maka said with a soft voice. From her voice he knew she was trying to keep calm. "Ah, what happened now? " Soul replied with a caring voice. " N-nothing... i.. i... " She trailed off. Tears started flow out. " SOUL! WHAT SHOULD I DO?! I HAVE A PERMANENT SCAR! IT WILL BE ON MY FACE... FOREVER! " She cried out in frustration. Soul didn't know what to say. He was afraid that his words would not comfort her but only make it worst. Like putting salt on a wound. Maka got up and headed to the window. "M-Maka ? What are you doing.. ?" Soul asked. "This scar will be here forever.. NO ONE WILL LOVE ME I- I should just..." She trailed off and opened the window. Soul quickly ran to her as he ran halfway she putted on feet on the edge. "NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE ME SOUL! I WILL NEVER MARRY ANYONE! SOUL!" She cried out louder and turned around facing the window. "NO MAKA NO! NO I LOVE YOU MAKA! No matter what happens to you or you face! I will always love you no matter what!" Soul said and picked her up. He wiped of her tears at the corner of her eye. "R-really? You.. do?" Maka said.

_**He won't admit it. He never would and never will. Until now.**_

"I love you Maka Albarn." Soul replied.

There was a long silent moment.

"Hm, so you admit it?" Maka said. "W-what?" Soul asked with a confusing look. Maka started to rip off her bandage. Soul was expecting to see a really bad scar but instead there was nothing there. "Where's your scar Maka?! WHAT?!" Soul was even more confused. Maka grinned now everything was clear to Soul now. "YOU TRIC- " Soul was cut off with Maka's kiss.

"So, Tsubaki your doing right?" Black Star said. Tsubaki smiled and replied "Well, I'm glad it turned out fine~"  
"Oi, your job is complete now lets go train !" Black Star grinned.  
"Yes sir!"

* * *

Author's Notes : Wooo! I'm done~ Well , that was the first fanfiction I have ever written. Reviews please ? ^_^ Tell me what you think! Or what I can improve on ! This story was basically focusing on Soul&Maka. Maybe a BIT of Tsubaki&Black Star ? Thank you for reading!

- Echo`rin


End file.
